It Shouldn't Be This Easy
by comptine
Summary: AU 1800s Ba Sing Se is a city divided. The rich live well as the poor suffer. Toph Beifong, the daughter of the richest lord in the city, meets a strange boy in the streets. Will they be able to be together or will duties come first? Tokka
1. Defiance

_It Shouldn't be This Easy_

_Chapter 1_

_Defiance_

**They say Ba Sing Se is a city of truth, beauty and freedom.**

_"I can't do this. He's waiting."_

**They say Ba Sing Se is a city of revolution, change and defiance.**

_"Who cares what he thinks?!"_

**They say Ba Sing Se is a city of courtesans, greed and poverty.**

_"If I don't go…"_

**They say Ba Sing Se is a city of innocence, fools and heroes.**

_"We'll run away!"_

**They say Ba Sing Se is a city of love.**

_"I…"_

'They' obviously have never been to Ba Sing Se, but that's why I'm here, to give you a first hand account about the city of Ba Sing Se.

I'm going to tell you my story.

* * *

_-_**_Toph_**_-_

"Would you care to dance Lady Beifong?" Another suitor offers a blurred hand.

I wave my fan at him, dismissive. "No. Thank you."

He shuffles away. Another boy sidles up to me, a champagne glass held elegantly in his hand. "Not enjoying the festivities?"

"Back off Zuko." I snap the fan shut and glare at him. From the one time I've seen him with glasses I know he has a large scar covering his left eye and brown hair that falls casually into his eyes. He's cute, but I know him too well to sway for his charming good looks.

A girl approaches and he grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet and starts twirling me around the dance floor. We glide by other couples, and I hiss, "What is this? Using me so you won't have to dance with other girls."

"Feeling used?"

"Yes."

"If you dance with me for five more minutes I can get you out of here."

"That's a deal." He starts to pull me through the crowd, just slow enough to still look we're dancing, but just aggressive enough to knock other couples out our way.

The music halts and Zuko lets go of my shoulder but he leans down and whispers in my ear, "There's a door right behind you. Go have fun." He pushes me away. I take the hint and leave, my hand clamps around the doorknob and I throw the door open, ready to see the world for the first time. Not seeing it with my parents, or other high class people, to see it as me, just Toph Beifong, no more, no less.

Of course my first venture into the real world was tainted a bit by the pouring rain. Good thing I wear pants under these ridiculous dresses. I rip off the skits, throwing them aside. My mother can replace them with a snap of her fingers. I reach out a tentative hand, letting the rain splatter onto my hand.

I give a small giggle of delight, something I would never do in other circumstances but how can you blame me? It's like I've been stuck inside for years and years with stuffy butlers and gossiping old ladies my whole life. Then one night, with the help of a best friend, I'm free.

Taking my first step into the rainy free world I slip.

Yay free world.

I prepare to hit the cobblestone road but a pair of arms catches me and with a small grunt lift me back to my feet. "Are you okay?"

* * *

A/N

Ah, so new story...that old time Tokka in England or whatever. Here it is :D

New contest! Check it out if you're feeling like you need some inspiration. Or just to waste some time ;D


	2. Change

_It Shouldn't be This Easy_

_Chapter 2_

_Change_

-

**-Toph-**

"I said," the young man asks again, hoisting me to my feet. I look up into sharp blue eyes. His tanned skin contrasts harshly with my pale hands. His brown hair falls casually into his eyes, dragged down by the downpour. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I bark, brushing myself off. "Who are you?"

The boy stares at me. "Sokka Kirima."

"Well. Thanks." I say awkwardly.

A grin spreads across his face. "You haven't told me your name."

"I don't have to."

"Yes, I saved you from falling on the pavement, you owe me."

Before I could bite back the main doors of the Earth Kingdom Hall burst open and someone screamed into the night, "TOPH BEIFONG! MY LITTLE GIRL HAS ESCAPED! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! HELP! HELP!"

"Lady Beifong, please calm down, you daughter is probably fine. I saw her only a few minutes ago and she was completely fine." Zuko follows out behind her attempting, and failing, to comfort my mother, a task the bravest solders would shy away from.

"How can you say that Zuko!? My daughter has been kidnapped by brutes! They're probably going to demand ransom and…" I can see her turn and look at me, still being held onto by Sokka. "TOPH!"

He's still smiling. "So that's your name. Toph Beifong. Well, I'll see you around, Toph Beifong." With that he ran off, turning into a dark blur in the rain.

"Toph! Toph! Are you alright?" My mother screeches into the night before pulling me into a suffocating hug.

"I'm fine mom." I say into her dress, doing my best to save my air supply.

"Who was that boy? Did he kidnap you?" She coos, stroking my soaked hair.

"No mom," I decided to play the helpless, little girl card, "I just accidentally wandered out of the ball. I ripped my dress and was ever so lost." I can hear Zuko stifle a sceptical laugh.

"Well, you're say now dear."

Safe and caged.

* * *

"Lady Toph Beifong, a guest has arrived for you." I was sitting by the fire, trying to get rid of last night's chill.

"I wasn't expecting anyone." I say, standing up and brushing off my pale green dress.

The servant bows slightly. "He says that your mother told him to come."

I sigh, another boy here for me to get married to. "Send him in then."

The butler leaves and a few minutes later brings in a young man. His black hair is casually messy while his suit was a clean-cut dark brown.

A door to my right burst open and my mother came bustling in. "Good, you've arrived!" She walks over to Aang, wrapping an around Aang's shoulder and leads him over to me. "Toph, darling, this is Sir Aang Gyago."

"Charmed." He winks at me and takes my hand, giving it a light kiss. I hold back a lip curl.

My mother simply explodes when he pecks my hand. "You two are going to make the most adorable couple!"

I turn on her. "What?"

"Oh, I've said to much." She looks at the clock, breathless from excitement. "Toph! You're late! Quick, get dressed. It was lovely meeting you Aang."

"Likewise." He says, giving her a little nod.

"Mother, what do you mean 'couple'?" I demand.

"Hurry, hurry! You know he doesn't like waiting." She pushes me out of the doorway. Ignoring more of my questions we go down the grand staircase and two doormen open doubledoors and I'm lead onto the street. Waiting for me is a man with an umbrella. I'm shunted further and further onto the street.

I turn around and look at my mother who has stayed in the house. "When I get back we are talking about this." She closes the door and I climb into the carriage.

* * *

"Ready?" Zuko asks. The violin was perched on his shoulder and the bow was poised above the strings.

I sit at the piano and place my fingers on the smooth keys. "Yes."

Zuko starts, his eyes closed in concentration and he plays. The melody weaves up and down until it ends. He takes a small rest. "So what's this all about getting coupled with Sir Aang?"

I start to play, chords that echo through the small room. Once my fingers start to play by themselves I answer, "My mother expects to marry him or something."

Zuko starts to play again, but his eyes are open, meaning his mind is not on our duet. His solo fades as I come in, chords compressed and a melody gently played by my right hand. "Did she really imply marriage?"

We start playing together. His long notes acting as background to my sweet song. "Yes. It was never stated but she implied it."

A conversation start between our instruments, the piano would demands something sweet and coy while the violin would answer, thoughtful and wise. Our long hours of practicing coming in handy as we continue our own verbal conversation, "Marriage? But you still have yet to reach marrying age."

A brief rest. "Only a few more weeks Zuko. Then I'll be thrown amongst the foul dogs, free for the picking, who wouldn't chose me the daughter of the richest lord in all of Ba Sing Se. I'll be taken before my birthday night is over." The music begins again, more powerful as the banter escalates. The violin sings much louder while the piano grows faster. Suddenly, the stringed instrument has nothing to say and the piano flies up and down scales before drifting into silence.

"Surely not all men are dogs. What about me?"

They start fighting, the violin insisting its point while the piano refuses to accept its answer. "You seem to be the sole man with anything close to a soul in his body."

The bow leaves the strings for a moment and the quarrel ceases. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do." Our music now echoes in the hall. This pause gives me time to stare at Zuko. I grin and him, he smirks back and with all the unsung passion within us, all the rebelliousness so forbidden from our world we played.

Violence, some might call it, as we attack each note, each chord with vivacity. Zuko scrambles up the notes while my fingers dance across each key. We both start going down, down, faster with each bar.

It halts. One chord is played in unison, another halt. The final is struck and an invisible audience applauds our performance.

"I hate being a woman sometimes." I say, leaning on the piano as Zuko laughs.

* * *

A/N

Yes, Zuko and Toph play duets. Why? Because it's super cool.

New poll up! Check it out!


	3. Poverty

_It Shouldn't Be This Easy_

_Chapter 3_

_Poverty_

-

Ba Sing Se was beautiful in the early spring morning. Rainfall from the night still fell from the heaven making the air shimmer. The city was grumbling awake, horses being harnessed their lungs propelling steam into the already foggy air. In the Upper Ring people were enjoying a lovely breakfast. Toph Beifong and Zuko Jiang were preparing for a concert later that afternoon.

However it was the Lower Ring were all the action was happening. Deep in the slums of the city we meet our next set of characters.

* * *

**-Sokka-**

"Sokka! I need fresh clothes!" My little sister's hair has escaped from her braid while bangs stick to her forehead from sweat. Sitting on a bed in front of her is a woman in labour. Beside her is her husband, attempting to comfort though his words go unheard over her screaming and cursing.

"I'm on it." Dashing away from them I pull open the cupboard and rolls of cloth fall ito my arms. My foot shuts the door and I run back to my sister's side.

"That's right!" my sister urges. "You're almost there! Just one ore push! I try to keep conscious as the woman yells again and a small baby, covered in ll sorts of things, is pushed out into Katara's awaiting hands. Using the clothes I brought she wraps the baby in them, then a blanket and hands it to the mother.

"Very good Katara." An old man has appeared behind us.

I jump from surprise but Katara smiles gratefully, pushing hair out of her face. "Thank you Doctor Pakku." She turns back to the woman. "Congratulations, it's a girl.'

The new mother gazes at her baby while her husband wraps an arm around her shoulder. "What should we call her?" he asks, a finger gently caressing his daughter's cheek.

"We'll leave you to decide. Sokka, Katara, follow me. I need to talk to you for a moment." Pakku's long finger beckons us away from the dingy room. He opens the door and leads us into the hallway.

The Northern River Hospital is in desperate need of a touch-up. The walls are mouldy with age and the wooden panelling is decrepit at best. That doesn't stop it from being the best hospital around though. The care here is incredible, Doctor Pakku could work at any hospital in the world but he chose to help the poor. Sometimes even the rich people from the Upper Ring come down for care.

The best part about him being here is the fact that my little sister is his newest, and only, protégé. "What did you want to talk with us about?" She asks, closing the door behind her.

"That's the third baby you've delivered in three weeks. That's impressive, I've never seen anyone become so adept at healing so quickly." He offers a rare smile. Katara bows in response to the praise.

"I'm going to go see if they need anything." Katara says and she opens the door. Pakku gives me a curt nod before following her. I sigh, glad to be away from the tense situations.

As I wander towards the main door my mind immediately moves to focus on the girl I met last night.

Toph, Toph Beifong. The last name seems vaguely familiar. It's not her name I remember. It was everything else. Her dark hair. His attitude, sharper than anyone I've met. Her eyes, so beautiful. Not to mention she didn't seem too adverse towards me.

With the image of Toph in my mind my decision in made. I will go see her, what could be better? She'll be surprised and maybe she'll even talk to me civilly! I throw the front doors open and run onto the streets, revelling in the rain soaked day.

I walk through the streets, waving at almost everyone, even if I didn't know them. Something was bubbling inside me, I feel as though I could fly and man, it's weird.

Soon I reach the Upper Ring and its looming homes and fancy people immediately make me feel tiny. I bow my head and sneak down alleyways, avoiding the public eye.

Apparently Beifong is a name I should've recognized. When I asked a stable boy where their mansion was I couldn't believe that the girl I had met last night, soaking wet and stumbling around was a Lady of the Court. I knock on the front doors of the Beifong Mansion. A flying boar seal is emblazed on the wood.

"Can I help you?" A butler asks as he opens the door.

I put on my most official voice, trying to forget the fact that I'm in rags right now. "I'm here to see Miss Beifong. Is she home?"

"Yes." He says, the butler gives me a once-over, seems to decided that I'm not going to cut his purse and lets me in. "they are currently in the sun room. She is performing a concert with Sir Zuko for their parents. Please, do try and be quiet, they do like being disturbed being a performance. If anybody asks you how you got in, it wasn't me." He swiftly walks away and I try to keep my mouth closed as I make my way through the breath taking home to the sunroom.

I follow my ear, gentle piano coupled with a violin floats through the air. The tune is truly haunting and I feel drawn to it. A door is open and I can hear the music coming from the room. I peak around the corner.

There Toph Beifong sits behind a piano forte, her eyes closed as her fingers dance across keys. Beside her is a tall boy, not much older than me, his hand drawing a bow across the strings of a violin. Four sit in the audience, watching rapt with attention.

"_I don't belong here" _A voice says in my head. I look around at the tall windows, the beautiful paintings, the fancy dresses and the beautifully crafted instruments.

Slowly I back out of the room, back into the cold, rainy day.

Back to where I belong.

* * *

A/N

-cough-


	4. Innocence

_It Shouldn't Be This Easy_

_Chapter 4_

_Innocence_

-

**-Aang-**

"You want to go riding?" She squishes her face as a giggle escapes from her. She regains her poise once again. I nod and she regards me for a moment. Her pale eye search me before she stands up, brushing off her light green dress. Light pours in from a window, illuminating small flecks of dust floating in the air. "Let's go then."

I offer my arm but she brushes right by it. I sigh, this whole 'courting' thing really isn't working out for me. "You have your own horse?"

"Yes," we walk down the grand staircase. "Her name is Bandit." The street is almost empty and our breath comes out is small clouds. The rain has finally stopped but grey clouds still hover, blocking out the sun. Toph leads me to a small stable on the side of the mansion.

The stable is musky thanks to the numerous horses and the humid air. Toph immediately goes to the last stall. I follow behind and as she unlocks the stall a giant beast of black walks out, nickering softly. Toph pets the horse's nose, a small smile playing around her lips.

I clear my throat and she turns to me, throwing me a bridle. "Pick one." She gestures around to the other horses before returning her attention back to Bandit.

A chocolate brown horse is soon saddled and Toph and I are on our way. We head for the forest, planning on taking a lovely, calm ride through the trees.

**-Toph-**

"Can you see anyone else?" I ask Aang. It's the first thing I've said to him since we left.

"No." I grin. I hoist up my skirts and swing my left leg over the saddle. I am now centred on the horse, I hate side-saddle, it's too girly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm riding." With a click on my tongue Bandit speeds into a light trot.

"You can't just start riding like a gentleman! It's simply unladylike!"

I ignore him complete and ask, just to confuse him more, "Would you like to race?"

He almost falls off Badger from disbelief. "Ladies aren't supposed to race."

"So you're a lady?" I challenge. Sir Aang Gyago's eyes widen as my words hit his ego. He grumbles for a moment and I laugh. "YA!" Bandit surges forward.

"Hey!" I hear Aang's horse attempt to keep up with Bandit but Badger is old and slow. "Wait up!"

I turn around in my seat. "That's not how races work!" I hear a unbidden laugh come from his mouth.

For the next five minutes Bandit and I weave through the trees until the goal, a large oak tree, appears at the end of the path. Bandit slowly down, her breathing gasping. I pet her side and lift myself off the saddle. She immediately starts lapping at a nearby puddle.

I slide down the tree, smiling. A light shower begins to fall and I draw me knees closer to my chest and let my mind wander to last night's events. Sokka...quite a name for someone so...odd. He didn't see like a simpleton, his eye were twinkling and his voice carried no hint of an accent. I blush slightly as I remember his face.

What am I saying!? A common peasant?! I shake my head but the image of his face stays in my mind's eye. Okay, maybe he was cute but it's not like I'm ever going to see him again. Hell Aang has a better chance at marrying me than me seeing Sokka again.

Well, it was nice for the five seconds that I knew him.

"Why didn't you wait up for me?" I jump at the voice and see Aang standing over me, hands on his hips while behind him Badger pants for air.

"That's not how races work," I stand up and give him a cocky wink, "Twinkle Toes."


	5. Beauty

It Shouldn't be This Easy

Chapter 5

Beauty

-

-Zuko-

"Zuko, hurry. The Beifongs are waiting and I won't be late because of you." My father says while pulling on gloves and a hat.

I walk down the stairs and behind me my sister hisses, "Yeah Zu-zu. Hurry up."

"Don't call me that." I mutter, glaring at her. She sneers but says nothing else. Ozai Jiang takes his cane from the doorman and walks out the door. Azula and I follow.

Outside the clouds are a murky grey and as our carriage pulls up two other girls walk up from the street. One in wearing soft pink and is smiling while the other has dark clothing and pale skin. Ty Lee and Mai Omashu, the latter of which I had a thing for a few years back, but she was never interested and so I lost interest.

"Good morning Mr. Jiang." Ty Lee says, offering a small curtsy. Mai just bows her head.

"Good morning, Mai, Ty Lee." He nods his head to each of them. "Shall we leave then?"

The five of us pile into a carriage. Mai, Azula and Ty Lee are on one side while my father and I share the other. I squeeze into my corner, trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

The coach jars and jumbles across the streets while Ty Lee and Azula discuss latest gossip. Occasionally Mai will interject something but mostly she just stares off into the distance. I follow her lead and stare out the window. Ba Sing Se is quiet in the morning and a few people brave the rain under small umbrellas.

"We're here." A servant opens the door and we pile out as quickly as possible, trying to avoid getting too wet. Once we arrive in the Beifong mansion I spot Toph walk in with the fabled Sir Aang.

He looks a big goofy to my, maybe it's the big grey eyes…

"Zuko," Toph smiles at me. "It's good to see you."

"I am Aang Gyago." He says with a small bow.

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee all curtsy introducing themselves. Ty Lee is last but Aang walks forward. "Ty Lee? That's a pretty name." She blushes and he blushes and it's jolly good.

Toph motions with her head towards the door and I follow her, leaving Mai, Azula and Ty Lee with Aang. Ozai has already moved into the main room to visit Toph's parents.

We sit on the stairs, watching people walk by. There's no need to talk, Toph and I feel completely fine in each other's presence.

I watch the people in the street and a certain pair, walking side-by-side, catches my eye. It's the boy that had we had caught Toph with, his hands behind his head as a girl beside him talked to him. Her blue dress was simple but there was something in her eyes that kept my attention.

The boy turns away from his sister and looks at us. Beside me Toph stiffens and I am astonished to see a blush on her face, something I haven't seen since I told her she spaghetti sauce all over her face at a dinner with the King of Ba Sing Se.

"Toph!" The boy waves at her enthusiastically.

Behind him his sister has frozen in the middle of the road, mouth open wide, seemingly amazed that her brother simply started talking to us.

Toph stands up and walks towards the boy and they start having a whispered conversation. I do my best not to hear and instead focus on anything but them.

"GANGWAY!" Yells someone from down the street. I look round and see a wild horse galloping through the street, it's rider laying in the street blearily getting to his feet.

I look back into the street and see the boy's sister standing smack in the middle, staring wide-eyed at the stampeding horse.

"Katara! Get out of the way!" Sokka yells.

He tries to run into the street but Toph's grabs his arm and whispers harshly, "Don't be a hero."

_Whatever possessed me to do this, I have no idea_, I think to myself grimly as I hurtle into the street. I ignore Toph's yelling and throw myself onto the girl. We fall over just as the horse thunders by.

Panting I look down at the girl under me. She has blue eyes but I don't have any time to observe her more. Roughly I'm grabbed around the shoulders and cast aside.

The girl's brother is by her side, helping her to her feet. "Katara! Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes." She shakes her head lightly. "I'm fine, just a little stunned."

Toph walks over. "Zuko, I didn't know you had it in you."

I turned to the girl, Katara I think was her name. She faces me and gives me a small curtsy. "Thank you for saving me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Do me a favour." I say giving her a smirk. "Stay away from stampeding animals and we'll call it even." I say it with a hint of arrogance and in return Katara glares at me and stalks off.

"Bye." Sokka mutters to Toph and quickly runs after his sister.

Toph turns to me smiling. "You like her."

"I do not."

* * *

A/N

Will Toph ever escape the pressures of society? Will Zuko ever see Katara again? Will anyone catch that wild horse?

Probably not.


	6. Freedom

It Shouldn't Be This Easy

Chapter 6

Freedom

-Toph-

I lean on the door of my father's study listening in revulsion as my parents plan my engagement to that lady-man Sir Aang Gyago. You might say it's happened to quickly, Aang and I have known each other for barely a month. That and he spends way more time with Ty Lee than he does with me.

If I'm lucky, they'll run away to the circus together.

"Are you sure Toph is ready to marry me?" I hear Aang's timid voice ask. So Aang wasn't planning on marrying me, he was forced into it. I might feel bad for him if he wasn't such a girl.

My father's footsteps pace back and forth. "Of course she's ready. Once her sixteenth birthday comes you can propose to her. She'll accept and the deal will be done. We'll give you the mansion on the east side, I'm sure that will be big enough for you and whatever else comes along the way." My father chuckles at the end of his speech.

I clench my fists at my sides, breathing hard. I've had enough. That's it, I'm finished being treated like a well-bred mare. I am Toph Beifong. Not Lady Toph of the Beifong house. Just Toph.

I practically run for my room. Soon I'm out of the fancy dress and wearing pants. I've never worn them alone before. Only under large skirts have I dared to wear them, but today the frills and bows of dresses no longer impede me. Just a shirt and pants.

For a moment I look around my room. The pictures of myself and Bandit in the countryside along with Zuko and his violin stop me. Should I stay? As this thought races though my head a voice speaks from the shadows, "You can't go."

"Who said that?" Obviously, I missed the person sitting in the chair in my rush.

The figure stands up, his normally clean and tailored suits have been replaced by commoner clothing. "I said, you're not going…At least, not without me."

"You rat. How did you get into my room?"

"Is that really an issue? I want to come and that's all you need to know."

I smirk at him. "You just want to see that girl again. '_Katara_' was it? You sly dog. Preying on poor peasant girls with your dashing good looks? I thought you were better than that."

He grunts at my playful jib. "I'm going because I want to. Whether we meet Katara and Sokka along the way will be completely and utterly, random."

"I'm sure. Now help me open this window. I want to leave right now, before my parents come looking to inform me of the fantastic news."

"Fantastic news?" Zuko asks as he unlocks the window and quietly pushes it open.

I grab his arm, looking down I see a small shrub, or my landing pad. Turning around I say, "Yes, didn't you know? I'm getting married." And with that I jump out of the window and land on the prickly bush.

I clamber out and Zuko lands a few seconds later. "Married? Already? Wow, your birthday's tomorrow and your parents have already planned it all out."

"They're thorough to say the least." The streets are completely empty mostly likely because of the rain and the ridiculous hour, the moon glows behind the clouds high in the sky.

After a few minutes of silence Zuko says, "So, now what?"

I stop in the middle of the road, my heart tightening. Close by there was a mutter of voices and soft footsteps. Zuko immediately steps in front of me, I scowl at him and take my place beside him.

The pad of footsteps stop and I can feel Zuko grow taunt as a bowstring, ready for anything. From the alleyway a voice creeps out, "What have we here? A nobleman's daughter and a soon-to-be Lord of the Jiang fourtune." The voice is soon followed by a body. The boy is tall, brown hair falls into his equally brown eyes and from his lips hangs a stalk of wheat. "My, my, what are we going to do with you?"

* * *

A/N

Yay! New chapter!


	7. Revolution

I probably should've mentioned this before.

Toph: almost 16

Sokka: 17

Katara/Azula/Mai/Ty Lee: 16

Aang: Barely 17

Zuko: 18

* * *

**It Shouldn't be This Easy**

**Chapter 7**

**Revolution**

**-**

**-Katara-**

I have lived in Ba Sing Se for five years now. Since I've been twelve I've been working at the hospital. It's a steady job and it gets food to the table. Pakku is one of the best teachers I could have, though he can he a bit harsh at times.

My brother and I moved here once our mother had died and our father left to work in the army, he tries to send letters as often as he can but he's on the front lines so he doesn't get to very much. Sometimes we go for weeks without knowing if he's alive or well…

Even with all this I still dream. At least, when I've got time, between working at the hospital, coking, cleaning, taking care of Sokka and everything else I don't exactly have a lot of time for myself.

I still dream that one day I'll meet my Prince Charming will sweep me off my feet and whisk me away to his Palace.

This first time I met my so-called "Prince Charming" was one of the happiest days of my life. He was brought in to the hospital because of minor injuries and I was told to attend to him. We started talking, he was smooth, charming and had one of the best smiles I have ever seen. He asked me out and I agreed at once, my mind already spinning fantasies of marriage and a happy future.

Things went down hill from there. He wanst the man I had met inside the hospital, he was mean, selfish and a scoundrel. I can't even count the times he groped me.

In the end my brother told him that if he ever spoke to me again he'd be picking up his teeth with broken fingers.

So what were the odds that we'd find Jet one cold night, with his little gang, advancing on Zuko Jiang and Toph Beifong?

Zuko spoke first, I could see that he was trying to stand in front of Toph but she kept pushing him away and standing beside him. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. I know who you are and I know that your parents would pay to have you back."

Sokka steps forward. "Jet. Leave them alone." Even I cower, but only slightly, rarely my brother uses his 'I'm serious' voice.

Jet turns around, his two friends immediately flanking him. When Jet sees me he smiles bitterly. "Katara and Sokka. Fancy seeing you here."

We just glare at Jet, Toph and Zuko forgotten. "Do you remember what I said if you ever spoke to my sister? That threat is still in effect." I can see my brother's fists clenched at his sides.

"Well that's too bad. I was hoping for a civilized conversation but I guess with you in the way I wont be able to." He looks at his two friends. "Smellerbee, Longshot, take him down." They rush forward and in a few seconds have pinned Sokka to the ground.

"Sokka!" I yell but before I can help him I find Jet right in my face, the piece of grass grazing my cheek.

"C'mon Katara." He starts advancing on me and I start backing up. Suddenly I run into a wall, "Nowhere to run now." His breath is laced with the smell of alcohol. I draw my hand back, intending to hit him but his hand shoots out and grab my wrist, pinning it to the wall.

"My, my." Jet breathes into my ear, I feel goosebumps erupt along my neck, "We are feisty."

"Katara!" Sokka shouts, though it's slightly muffled because his face is being squished into the ground.

I struggle but Jet just laughs.

A voice speaks from behind Jet. "Let her go." Jet turns and as he does Zuko punches him. Jet lets go of me immediately and moans as blood starts pouring from his nose.

Longshot and Smellerbee let go of my brother and run over to Jet. "I'll get you back!" he yells at Zuko.

Zuko just crosses his arms. "I'll be waiting."

Jet looks terrified for a moment then shuffles away, I can hear him cursing under his breath all the way down the street.

In the kafuffle I've slid down the wall. Zuko walks over and offers a hand. "Are you alright?"

I hesitate to take the hand that smashed Jet's nose but consider it rude to not accept and Zuko pulls me to my feet. Meanwhile Toph is dragged Sokka to his feet while talking to him in a loud, disapproving voice, "You couldn't even take down two guys? What's your problem?"

"They were big!" Sokka argues back, brushing himself off. "Katara are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I say, and I turn to Zuko. "Thank you. Again."

He just smirks at me. "You should really be more careful. I'm not always going to be here to save you." Though the sentence could've been sweet his tone of voice made it a mockery.

"You… you…" I wave my hands wildly looking for an appropriate term.

"Arrogant pig-head?" He offers in a mildly amused voice.

"Yes! Exactly!"

"Wow, Zuko." Toph steps in before the argument can escalate. "I didn't know you had it in you." She punches his shoulder and he winces, rubbing the spot.

"Neither did I. I don't think I'll be punching anyone again any time soon." He rubs his knuckle. "Not very couth."

Toph laughs and Sokka gives me a once-over and deciding that I was fine. "Well, no what?" He asks.

"I've got an idea." I say, my ears catching the hint of music coming from deeper in the city. "C'mon."

* * *

**-Zuko-**

I don't think I will ever get used to this. Loud voices, common drinks and half-conscious women throwing themselves into my lap every few minutes. Katara somehow convinced us that a bar would be the best place to celebrate mine and Toph's newfound freedom.

After about five minutes I found myself wishing I could be back in my warm bed and not here. I had never been good at mingling, which was probably why I was friends with Toph and no one else. It was simply a miracle that Mai and I even got together, normally I just tend to make an idiot of myself if I even try introducing myself to girls. Mingling was definitely not my thing.

While I nursed a drink in the corner I watch Toph, Sokka and Katara do exactly that: mingle. Toph and Sokka are right in the middle of things, listening and recounting stories while the crowd around them laughs raucously. I scan the crowd for Katara who had been dancing only seconds before but now had mysteriously disappeared.

"Would you like to dance Zuko?" I turn quickly to see Katara, cheeks tingled with pink from dancing, sitting there, smiling at me.

Normally I would've said no, but normally I don't punch people in the face for a girl I've met twice. "Sure."

I stand up and offer my hand to Katara but she shakes her head, her smile growing wider. "I've got someone else in mind." She whistles and out of nowhere a tiny girl with huge, black pigtails careens out of the crows. "Zuko, this is Meng."

She grins at me, I notice that her teeth protrude rather harshly. I go to scowl at Katara but she's already gone, leaving me alone with Meng. Okay, I have two choices; 1) Not dance with Meng and let Katara win. 2) dance with Meng and win.

Giving Katara a pointed look, I take Meng's tiny, and very dirty, hand and brush my lips against it. "I am Zuko, and you are a vision." I can't believe I just said that. Surely Meng will see right past my laughable attempt at flattery. Yet, after I let her hand go she seems to swell and gives a very girlish giggle before falling sideways.

Good God, I think I've knocked her out with my charm.

A few minutes later, after Meng was taken to the backroom and given a glass of cold water I sauntered back to the table where Katara was sitting. Without missing a beat I say, "I believe you owe me a dance."

"After that award-winning performance?" She smirks. "Fine."

We join the dancers getting ready for the next tune. The men line up facing their partners. As the music strikes up, faster than anything I've every danced to, the dance begins. First the men go in a small circle and once they return they take their partner's hand.

Katara is smiling at me reassuringly, I must look terrified. She squeezes my hand as we let go, returning to our separate lines. Slowly the steps become easier, less forced, less thought out. Katara and I meld with the other pairs, floating together and apart.

I guess dancing is easier than mingling.

An hour passes and we find ourselves one of the few couples left in the bar. I lead Katara over to a table. "I'm going out for a breath of fresh air." She leaves and I sit down, letting out a long breath. A little ways away I can see Toph and Sokka, dancing and talking just loud enough so I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Would you ever marry me Toph?" I smile, I had seen Sokka drinking tonight and I think the alcohol might've gone to his head.

"Sokka, I've spoken to you a grand total of four times. What do you think?" Toph asks, trying to be the voice of reason, though the effect is slightly ruined by her blazing cheeks.

"I think that's a yes."

"What!?"

"Well, you didn't say no so the only other answer is 'yes'." A few seconds later, after Toph has gotten over her shock I can hear Sokka yelp slightly. I grin to myself, obviously Toph likes this guy a lot. How do I know, you may ask?

She only beats on people she likes.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'd like to mention that the word "revolution" does not only mean an upheaval of a government or something similar but also a circular turn. ;)

This chapter took a long time because it's lonnng, I'm sorry for the delay. Hopefully it was worth the wait.

Anyway, screw things happening too fast. That's just how love goes XD is shot


	8. Greed

**It Shouldn't be This Easy**

**Chapter 8**

**Greed**

**-**

Toph Beifong was definitely not a lady. This fact was made clear as the night progressed. She could belch like a pro, down a whole mug of ale and still be able to sing along with the crowd as rousing choruses her sung.

We stumbled out of the pub, waving drunkenly at our drinking companions before tottering off down an alley. Zuko and Katara follow behind us, talking quietly as Toph and I sing loudly.

"Heeeeey!" I called loudly, squinting at a large pair of figures advancing towards us. "Looks like we've got us some company!"

Another figure pushes his way between the two. Peering through the haze of alcohol I try to identify him. He lifts a hand and points towards us. I can hear his voice say, very softly, "Them. That's Toph with the boy and behind them is Zuko with the girl."

"Thank you." The bigger of the two men pulled out a large bag and placed in the shorter man's hands. The bag's opening slips slightly and in the misty light I see the shine of coins. "Mr. Jiang will be pleased that you helped, Jet. Now, get them."

Behind us were hear grunts and turning I see that two men have emerged from alleys and wrapped large arms around Katara and Zuko.

My alcohol-induced fuzz in gone in one, cold, heart stopping second. I turn back to Jet and see that the two men have already advanced on us. I pull Toph close and whisper into her ear, "Don't let go." Her hands tighten on my back.

How did it get to this? Protecting a girl I met two weeks ago. We've barely met but… My musing are cut short as rough hands close around my arms, attempting to wrench them free of Toph.

The scuffle doesn't last long. Toph fingers have scratched through my shirt as she's pulled away from me and her hands are pinned behind her back.

"Let her go!" I glance over to see Zuko fighting one of men off, trying to reach my sister. She punches her captor in the belly but he grumbles, barely affected, and pulls a rag over her mouth.

"You bastard!" I twist my head and barely see Toph yelling at Jet. "You greedy bastard!"

He shrugs and shakes the coin bag surreptitiously. "Money's money."

A rag is pulled over my mouth, blocking any other words. Once we've all been bound and gagged the four burly men come together. The biggest of the bunch speaks for all of them, obviously the leader. "Take Lady Beifong and Sir Jiang back to their homes. Take the boy to the hospital, he will be taken care of there."

"But what about this one?" One of the men nudges my sister with his foot. Zuko and I both cry out.

The biggest grins, his mouth filled with rotting yellow teeth. "Mr. Jiang said he had something in store for the one that made his son abandon his sanity. Take her with Zuko, but don't let her out of your sight and makes sure he," he gestures towards Zuko, "Doesn't see where she is put."

Before I could struggle further a wet cloth was pressed against my mouth. The smell wafted into my nose and in the blink of an eye I was knocked cold.


	9. Courtesans

Author's Note. TrueThinker mentioned that the romance is a bit too straightforward. It is, but there is a reason. When I first started this fic we were reading "Romeo and Juliet" in class. Their romance was quite fast and really influenced this story so keep that in mind.

* * *

_**It Shouldn't be This Easy**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Courtesans**_

_**-**_

"Presenting Lady Beifong on the piano playing 'Nocturne for Piano and Violin' by Fredrick Chopin. Sir Zuko Jiang will accompany her on the violin." The man walks off the small stage. I quickly glance at Toph.

Her eyes are focused on the keys in front of her. She's been distant since we returned from our night out, refusing to see me, locked up in her room all day. Though from what I've gleamed from the local gossip, she hasn't been very happy with her parents, but she never is and mostly likely never will be.

Toph starts, haunting chords drifting from the open strings. I tuck the violin under my chin and drag the bow across the strings. Our melodies mix though I can't help but notice that Toph's music is quieter than usual, my violin dominates the song.

I shot her a questioning look but she thoroughly ignores it and continues playing the quiet harmony.

One of our worst performances ever. Our harmony was completely off and when the song was finished the audience almost seemed a little too enthusiastic.

Toph and I took our bows while the tall announcer returned to the centre of the stage. "If everyone would move to the Grand Ballroom there are refreshments and dancing there."

I make a move to follow them but Toph's hand reaches out and grabs mine, stopping me. I glance at her but dark bangs hide her eyes.

"We'll be out in a second." I nod at my father and he leaves, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you!?" I say, rounding on Toph. "You've been in a foul mood for the last two weeks and I'm done with it!"

She does not yell back was glides over to the piano and flops down on it, not looking at me.

Huffing slightly, I throw myself down is a chair, facing away from the piano.

Suddenly I hear Toph's voice. "He haunts my thoughts Zuko! I can't forget about him." She starts to cry, her tears splattering. My chair scrapes against the floor, my boots clicking on the marble. I sit down beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Don't cry." I say, not unkindly, "It's your birthday."

"I feel so girlish. I never thought I would fall in love. I thought I would forever remain a widow and ride Bandit until our days ended but now I find myself in love with someone and I'm not even betrothed to them! How can the world be so cruel?"

The door opens and I move in front of Toph so they newcomer won't see her. "Sir Jiang, Lady Beifong, your presence is required in the ballroom."

"Uh…"

"We'll be right out." I turn to see Toph standing up, the only evidence that she had been crying was a pink tinge in her pale cheeks. The servant bows out. "C'mon. You're right, I should enjoy my last night of freedom."

She walks away and I follow in a slight daze. The doubles doors open and reveal a huge room light by large chandeliers. In the centre of the room couples spiral around each other, smiling happily. At the bottom of the stairs I see Aang talking to Ty Lee as she spins around, obviously showing him her dress.

"Are you ready?" I ask, extending my arm.

"As I'll ever be." Toph said, wrapping her arm around mine.

The announcer clears his voice and the music dies down while the dancers stop. "Presenting Lady Toph Beifong." The crowd applauds her as we walk down the stairs. She does not offer a smile or even a comforting glance as she lets go of my arm and walks over to Aang's.

The band strikes up a waltz-like song and they begin to circle around the large ring the crowd have created. Slowly other couples join and the ballroom becomes a painting of swirling dresses and soft music.

An hour passes in completely boredom. Girls ask me to dance but I refuse every single one. Toph stops dancing with Aang but is immediately assaulted by congratulators and other such people.

I stand up to rescue her from a particularly large Baroness when my father's voice echoes around the room. The music stops and everyone turns to look at my father. A collective gasp ripples through the crowd, as their attention falls, not on my father, bu the woman beside him.

Her dark skin was glowing slightly and contrasted elegantly with her dark blue dress. Her brown hair was in a braid that was decorated with strings of pearls. Though the woman looked absolutely stunning there was no mistaking that look of sadness in her face.

"I'd like to present Lady Katara Kirima." My father begins to applaud and slowly the other party goers join in. Toph flashes me a look but I'm too busy staring opened mouthed at my father.

He waves his hand for silence, and I see a smirk creep onto his face. "This is the woman who seduced my son." The crowd gasps and immediately the women begin to mutter amongst themselves, the gossip spreading like wildfire.

I can see Katara's eyes tearing up but she still holds her chin out proudly. Ozai begins to walk down the stairs. When he sees that Katara isn't following him he stops and turn, indicating that she should follow. Katara shakes her head.

Ozai scowls; the entire court is watching, unsure what will happen next. He grabs her wrist and practically drags her down the stairs.

The reach the bottom and he grabs her by the shoulders then thrusts her towards the crowd. "Do what you like with her. She's nothing more that a common wench." Ozai walks away while Katara struggles to her feet.

The whispering begins. Men mumbling about things better said in private. Women giggling about the scandal of a nobleman's son with a commoner. I can feel the gazes flickering between Katara and me.

A cocky looking man stumbles forward, laughing with his friends. "I'm Hahn." He says. Katara backs away but Hahn's hand grabs hers. "Sir Jiang said you were up for the taking. I suggest you be a good little girl and play along."

Katara wrestles out of his grip and runs but trips over her long dress. I can see her sobbing quietly while the crowd laughs.

"Zuko where are you going?" Toph asks as I take a step forward. The crowd laughs even harder as Katara tries to get up but falls over again. She looks like a lost five-year-old. Her shining blue eyes scan the crowd for a friendly face but she only sees malice.

Then her eyes fall on me. Her mouth forms my name and for one second I hesitate, I want to turn back, become nothing more than a face in the crowd.

But my feet carry me forward. The crowd parts and murmurs as I walk by. I kneel in front of Katara and reach inside my pocket for a handkerchief. I hand it to her; she wipes her eyes and whispers a slightly dry thank you. I offer my hand and pull her to her feet.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" We all turn to see my father looking at us from te top of the stairs.

I wrap an arm around Katara. "I'm helping her."

Ozai's eyebrows contract. "Why?"

"Because, she's a lady."

"What?" My father's voice is cold and curt.

"Because. She is a lady." I repeat. "She's more of a lady than most of the girls here. At least she has personality! Most of you who are just perfect little dolls doing whatever their mother says, all the while wishing you could be something, anything else! Take a hint, life isn't about parties and suitors and having large families, life is about living it!" The crowd gasps and I can see my father's hands grip the banister.

"Let's go." I whisper to Katara and lead her ot the nearest exit. My hand rests on the doorknob when a voice calls out. "Take one more step Zuko, and you'll never be allowed back in this court again."

The door slides open, I usher Katara out and turn back to the crowd, bowing slightly. "I take my leave." The door eases shut and I am no long Sir Zuko Jiang of the Red Dragon House, but simple Zuko Jiang.

* * *

Oh shi-! Serious subject matter?! WTF. Not angst but serious business. Just like the internet. Which is srs business.

Serious business. -Is tired-

Oh, LONG CHAPTER! YAY!


	10. Truth

**It Shouldn't Be This Easy**

**Chapter 10**

**Truth**

**-**

The guests were silent as Zuko walked out. It was a perfect time for me to slip in, unnoticed by the gaping doormen. Slowly the crowd wakes up out of it's stupor and the party begins again though the air is filled with whispers of a scandal.

Toph is still standing in a corner, torn between cheering and punching someone in the face. While she was looking around for a person she could actually reach with her fist a hand tapped her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" She turns, ready to punch whomever it is right in the face. Blue eyes sparkle and messy brown hair is tied back into a tidy puzzle though a few rebel pieces hang loosely in his forehead.

"Sokka!?" Toph shrieks, pushing him into a corner. "How in the world did you et in here!?"

"The doorman let me in. I look good in a suit, don't I?" He gave her a cocky smile, pulling at his tailored jacket.

"Who's this Toph?" A voice asks behind him. Aang is standing there, hands clasped behind his back, looking politely interested.

"This is… James! His father's own the ranch where I bought Bandit!" Toph invented wildly. "It's where I got Bandit."

"Oh I see." He holds out a hand, "It's nice to meet you." Sokka takes it and there in a moment where they stare at each other, Toph shivering from suppressed anger.

Awkwardly Aang bent over and kissed her cheek and said in a hurried voice, "Goodnight…" He chokes the last word, "Dear." And flitted off to join Ty Lee in a corner. Toph watched them until they disappeared before turning on Sokka.

"Why are you here?!"

"To dance with you." Before she could say another word he was leading her to the dance floor, smiling at the nobles they passed.

They enter the line of dancers, Sokka facing Toph. The band begins to play and the steps being. Toph knows them too well, left foot, right foot, twirl and repeat a dozen times or so. It's all meaningless, she doesn't dance, she just follows the steps.

For Sokka, things aren't t going as well. He's tripping over his own feet and people are shooting him angry looks as he stumbles into them. Toph gets a little satisfaction from it but eventually she starts to feel annoyed by the giggles and sneering glares her partner is getting.

"Come here." She reaches for him and slowly places his hand on her hap while wrapping her tiny one around his fingers. "This is how you dance." Slowly, away from the crowd she lead him through the steps, one at a time, just like her mother had forced her into doing so many years ago.

Eventually he gets the hang of it, now able to move through the steps –however simple- with ease. He then grins at her, as if having achieved something awe-inspiring. Toph rolled her eyes. "Don't get too full of yourself. This is a dance five-year-olds learn."

He scowled and Toph laughed. People around them stared and Toph's laughing subsided. Sokka gave her a puzzled look. "Why did you stop? Even I thought it was funny."

"Because I'm a lady Sokka. Ladies do not laugh unless someone else is laughing." She sounds weary. The music ends and the crowd applaudes and Toph's hands fall from Sokka, hanging at her side. "Why are you here anyway?"

"You see, there's something I need to ask you." He grabs her hand and pulls her off to the side. Toph can feel the eyes following her. Sokka's big hands take hers, covering them in rough skin."Will you marry me?"

-

**Author's Note**

This is such a silly plot… and I love it. If anybody says how marriage is so unreal I'll.. I'll... Hug you because I'm so happy to have a chapter up!

Line tool is not working D:


	11. Fools

**_It Shouldn't Be This Easy_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Fools_**

**_-_**

In Sokka's mind the scene had gone a lot smoother. For one, Toph was supposed to agree right away, throw her arms around him and kiss him. Then they'd run away together and open a farm. That was the line, but Sokka was about to learn that Toph Beifong rarely did anything according to anyone's plans.

"MARRY YOU!? I barely even know you!" Toph exploded, letting go of his hands and baking away from him.

The first two words caught the attention of the crowd, who all turned towards the pair, whispers spreading like he plague. As Toph stared at Sokka there was a scream and a crash across the room. Toph's mother had fainted, sprawled spectacularly on the floor. The crowd gasped and all ran forward, circling around the fallen woman.

Sokka's eyes were glued to the scene but when he could no longer see Lily he turned around, ready to wisk Toph away but there was no sign of her.

"Toph?"

* * *

Lao Beifong dragged his daughter all the way back to the parlor, his hand covered in slobber and bite marks. He lets Toph go, slamming the door behind him. Toph stares at him, panting. "What are you doing!?" She breathed at him, her voice dry and her muffled screams.

Her father straightens his tie and smooths his hair back. "Your mother provided the proper distraction."

"What are you talking about?"

"Toph. I heard that boy ask you to marry him. You are already married to Aang."

Toph finally broke. "I will marry him. He has the only person who has actually treated me like a person instead of just a lady with a title! I am leaving with him tonight!" Toph stamed forward but her father caught her by her shoulders.

"I will _not_ you have you becoming another Zuko!" He hissed at her, shaking her violently. She wrestles out of his grip, her hair falling out of it's elegant bun. They face of, panting, Toph's eyes narrowed while Lao's hair has apprently become ruffled on it's own.

Silence. Toph's mind found it's idea and a grin, a very unlady-like grin, streched across her face. "And if I refuse?"

The head of the Beifong said, without hesitation, "He will be killed. I believe you are familiar with these men?" Side doors opened reveling two large burly men standing in the doorway, grinning greedily.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

* * *

The butler escorted Sokka away from the party, leading him through dark hallways. A large set of doubledoors sat at the end of the hall. The butler pushed them open and sheparded Sokka inside before closing them sharply.

Toph was seated in a chair, facing away from the door. Sokka strode towards her. After calling for her for the bpast quarter-of-an-hour he was finished. He swung around her chair, taking in a deep breath. Toph's head was down and her hands were fumbling in her lap but he didn't care. He knelt. "Marry me. We can run away together. Open a farm, never come to the big city again."

Her hands convulsed and lifeless eyes looked up, staring at him thruogh strands of black hair. Her tone was official Sokka's heart sank before she even had time to finish her sentence, "Mister Kirima, I appreciate the offer but I am afraid that you are not suited for me and that I am already engaged to Sir Aang Gyago."

Sokka stood up quite suddenly. He couldn't believe his ears. He risks everything to come and see her "Well, then Miss Beifong, I to am sorry. I am sorry that I thought that you were better than this. What happened to the girl I met running away from all this? What happened to the feisty, loud and rebel I met? He bowed. "Well if you see her, be sure to tell her I'm waiting. Till then I do believe this is our last meeting. I bid farewell." He walked out

When the door swung shut Toph fell onto the couch, she curled up into a little ball she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing dearest…" her mother said, "he was poor, filt-"

"He loved me!" Toph stood up, facing her mother, "He loved me and just because he was poor you threatened to kill him!" She had tears of anger -not sadness. Toph never cried because she was sad- and turned her back on her mother and walked to the window. She opened it just in time to hear the front door slam shut, running footsteps and the oncoming clouds thunder.

"Sokka," she whispered into the oncoming twilight, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note**

And the plot gets even sillier. And I still love it.


	12. Love

**It Shouldn't Be This Easy**

**Chapter 12**

**Love**

**-  
**

_- Or Something Close -_

Toph breathed in. Or at least she tried to; the dress was wound so tightly around her midriff it was miracle she hadn't collapsed yet.

Maids still fussed around her even as she was lead to the entrance way, pulling at hair, clothes, pinching her cheeks to make them blush Normally she would tell them to go away but she was too exhausted to even manage a "Leave me alone."

Her mother's constant wedding planning (why did she even need Toph's opinion on what colour the napkins should be? They'd be covered in food in the end) and ache over Sokka, her life wasn't exactly the sunshine and stardust she had expected it to be.

"Okay, we're ready." Her mother clapped her hands and the maids scurried away. Right on cue the doors swung open. The cathedral her parents had chosen was blindingly white, not helped by the white streamers her mother had dangled everywhere and the sun reflecting off everything. The sea of heads turned in her direction at the doors opening. Toph took her father's arm, keeping her eyes ahead, focusing on a spot on the wall just above Aang's head.

She saw Aang fidget under her cold stare. She didn't blame him for this whole mess but that still didn't stop her from loathing every inch of his spindly, lanky, tiny, little- "Toph, smile a bit. It's your wedding day." Her father hissed through his own plastic smile.

Toph's lips forced themselves to quirk upwards. "Is this good, _father_?" She hissed back. His smile didn't falter but she watched with a vindictive pleasure as his eyebrows contracted in an angry 'v.'

Lao's hand tightened around his daughter's arm before letting her go and taking his seat next to his wife, who was already in tears. The priest nodded t both Aang and Toph and began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today…" Toph glanced up at Aang. He was shivering, his grey eyes flicking between the priest, Toph and the gathered crowd. She glanced at the flowers in her hand, willing them to tell her what to do.

The priest droned on and on. The crowd was restless, whispering to each other. It was an odd sight, to say the least. The bride, staring into her bouquet like the answer to life's greatest mystery was hidden inside the petals and the groom, his eyes everywhere but on his soon-to-be wife. Lily Beifong looked torn between bawling her eyes out and tearing her hair out.

The priest closed the book he had been reading from with a snap, bringing both Toph and Aang out of their little worlds. "Do you, Lady Toph Beifong, take Aang Gyago to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

"I do." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Aang's eyes widened as the priest turned to him and started reciting the vows, Toph could see the sweat beading on his forehead. How many times had they talked? Four? Maybe five at the most, here she was marrying someone she had talked to five times not to mentio-

"I don't." Toph's thoughts stopped as the words hit her. She looked up to see Aang staring at the priest, a grin growing on his face. "I don't. I don't want to marry you Toph, not that you're a lovely person but we just aren't right for each other..." he finished feebly, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Toph's mouth opened and closed. She looked at him, then into the crowd and finally noticed what he had been looking at the whole time. Ty Lee was sitting three rows back, her brown eyes red and leaking tears. It clicked. Toph smiled at Aang and said in an undertone, "Go, you can still escape before my parents try to strangle you."

The benches groaned as the people occupying them all turned to watch Aang, Ty Lee in his arms, escape into the open world. As the doors swung shut there was another echoing of creaks at everyone looked back to Toph. She cleared her throat and regarded the crowd with a high-and-mighty eye. In her most regal voice she stated, "Thank you. The after-party is being held at the Beifong Mansion. Feel free to proceed there as planned."

Blinking and muttering at each other the crowd rose and slowly filtered out of the church. Toph watched as Lao lead his sobbing wife out, making sure to flash them a dazziling smile that said 'Don't let the door hit you on the way out'. The priest shuffled away, mumbling to himself about disgrace and something else Toph couldn't really care about.

Once she was alone she slumped into a sitting position, hear the fabric of her dress rip. She didn't mind, not at least she could breath. Light slowly crept along the walls as Toph revelled in her brief freedom. For once she was actually free, sure she was 'free' when she was with Sokka but then she was still relying on him, on someone.

"I can take care of myself." She muttered, picking up her bouquet, slowly tearing each flower down to it's bare stalk. "I am a woman, I can do whatever. This is a wonderful feeling." She mused, inspecting a petal before crunching it in her hand.

Someone laughed.

Toph jumped to her feet, the tear growing even bigger. "Who's there?" She asked, squiting at the blurry figure standing at the end of the ailse. Focusing she could see that there were three figures and as they approaced she made out the familiar scowl of Zuko's, the smile of Katara's and the rogusih grin of...

"Sokka." She breathed, taking a step towards them. "You came. How did you know?"

"I found about what your parents said." His tone was proud, Toph almost smiled. "I know why you said no."

They were feet away now, Katara and Zuko hanging back while Toph and Sokka faced off. The Princess and the Pauper. Toph's eyes watered - only slightly thank you very much - and she brushed away the tears quickly. "Yes. It's hard to say yes when your parents threaten to kill someone."

Sokka closed the distance between them, taking her hands in his. His voice was warm as he said, "I want to try this Toph. I want to see if I can be with you."

Toph considered him for a moment. Her pale fingers interlocked with his. "This coming from a guy I've known for..."

"We've been together a total of three times and met one month ago." Sokka answered promptly. Katara swooned while Zuko rolled his eyes.

Toph just laughed. "Okay, but this means that I have to be the lady if we're going to do this properly." Her hands left his and she turned away from him. "I don't know if I want to be the lady anymore."

"Don't worry," he said taking her hand in his. "You don't have to be the lady."

"Well, I guess it's up to you to wear the dress then."

_Fin._

_

* * *

_**Author's Note**

Okay, so not entirely satisfied with the ending (the dialogue *shivers*) but I do like the general feel of it. As you can tell I lose interest for this story about seven chapters in, not to say that I didn't like writing, I just lose interest quickly.

NOW! For my other stories! *Goes to write Aang: The Last Indie*

See ya!


End file.
